Return Of The She-Wolf
by Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy
Summary: Cora's back after the events of season 4, after the deadpool, the assasians and Peter. To say she doesn't feel out-of-place living with Derek again and becoming part of the McCall pack would be a lie. This is her new start and she knows it will get better, she just needs someone like Scott to help her be a normal teenaged girl again. Scott x Cora
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Starting yet another fic! Probably won't update as often as my others but will try my hardest, maybe every second day. I really do want this to be more than a one-shot so I hope you readers enjoy! Let me know what you think! Note-Kira and Scott aren't together, everything has still happened like it has on the tv show though, set after season 4 :)**

**Cora's p.o.v**

"So.." Derek starts awkwardly. "I know it's been awhile since we've lived together but..here's your room" Derek says, opening a door in the upper level of his loft. The room is painted black, which I love, and it's empty. "We can shop for a few things tomorrow afternoon..take my bed tonight, i'll sleep on the couch" Derek says. He turns to walk away and I catch his arm.

"Thank you" I say. He nods and goes downstairs. I walk into my new room, bringing in my box of stuff from South America and a duffle bag filled a few other things and some clothes. After the whole dead pool and Peter situation, I didn't want Derek to be alone, especially after Braedan took off. I decided to move back, get my own place nearby. Much to my suprise, Derek wanted me to come live in the loft with him. I drop my box on the floor and lean againist the wall, sliding down to a sitting position. I'm going to have a new start here..hopefully. Things seemed to have settled here but then again, it's Beacon Hills. Part of moving back here is joining the pack. I won't be an omega anymore, i'll be a beta, part of Scott McCall's pack. I would be lying if I said i'm not nervous for the pack meeting in a few nights. Because my moving back was so sudden, Scott didn't have time to talk to them all about me, hell Derek didn't even have much time to talk to Scott about me. Scott's a nice guy though, I don't think he would turn me away, and if he did, Derek would most probably tear him a new one. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that. I get up, making my way back downstairs to have dinner with Derek. Our mother Tahlia taught him how to cook, and she taught him good. The smell of beef stirfry stirring around the room, twirling and attacking my nose as I get closer to him in the kitchen. "Dinner almost ready?" I ask my brother. I see Derek jump a little, probably in his own little world.

"In a few minutes..why don't you set the table?" he asks. I nod and grab two bowls for us, putting them beside Derek. I take two sets of cutlery out of the drawer and bring them to the coffee table in the lounge area. A take a seat on the couch, unconciously tapping my fingers on the coffee table as I wait for, what smells like, mouth-watering food. It's been a long time since i've had homemade food, well aside from my own of course but lets not talk about that..that was a disater. If I wasn't a werewolf, i'd have the body of an obese women in her mid 30's from all the fattening fast food i've eaten. I snap out of my head when I hear Derek's footsteps approaching. He gives me a small smile before placing the bowl of food in front of me. I smile back in thanks before digging in. We eat in silence. I lean back on the couch, my stomach bloating from eating so much so fast. Derek grabs the remote and turns the t.v on, the only thing breaking the awkward but strangely comforting silence. I fight a smile when Spongebob comes on. Derek and I would always come racing home after school so we could watch it together. I glance at Derek sneakily and see he's in the same boat. Speaking of school..

"What am I going to do for school tomorrow?" I ask Derek, turning to look at him.

"Scott and Stiles have offered to pick you up, if you're okay with that" he answers, eyes still on the tv.

"That's fine, they seem like good guys" I say with a shrug. Derek turns to me with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened to them being 'a bunch of useless teenagers'?" he asks. I roll my eyes, that was awhile back. I let out a sigh. It's been awhile seen i've gone to school as well. At least it will be my last year forever. "Hey, don't worry. You'll have Malia, Lydia, Kira, Liam, Scott and Stiles, you'll be fine"

"Except for the fact that I barely know any of them and they think of me as the angry younger sister" I sigh. Derek turns the t.v off and studies my face.

"You don't have to be a lone wolf anymore Cora" he says. If he didn't sound so serious, I would chuckle at the irony of his words. "You're with us now" he says. I nod and we both settle back into the couch. The tv comes back on, my secret favourite program flashing across the screen in the form of a walking and talking yellow sponge in a suit.

..

..

**Did you like the beginning? I hope so! Let me know! Favourite! Follow! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout out to Guest, carla and cyntia for reviewing! It took abit of googling to figure out what the reviews said, sorry I only speak english, but i'm thankful that you took the time to actually write one so thank you! :)**

**Cora's p.o.v**

As promised, my chariot in the form of a banged up, blue Jeep revvs outside the front of the loft.

"I'm off Derek" I call out, praying he'll let me stay home for another day. I'm really not ready to be a high-schooler again. Far from ready. Even further from willing.

"Have fun" he calls back sarcastically. "I'll pick you up after school" I huff and pull my side-bag over my shoulder before walking down the few flights of stairs to the Jeep.

"Hey Cora!" Stiles calls out the driver's side window. I give him a nod before climbing into the back.

"Hey Scott" I say, sliding in beside him. Malia turns around in the passenger's seat, giving me a smile which I return. Turns out, she's Peter's daughter which makes her my cousin. It's a tad awkward but i'll get used to it.

..

I look down at my schedule with confusion. I'm sure high school was never this confusing.

"Need some help?" I look up to see Lydia. I let out a relieved breath. Lydia's one of the only people I started getting along with before I moved back to South America. She looks amused.

"It'd be really helpful" I say, showing it to her.

"I've got english now as well, i'll walk you" she says with a smile, handing it back. I nod my thanks and follow her, sliding my schedule into my bag again.

"You must be the new student" the teacher says as I enter with Lydia.

"Yes, this is Cora Hale" Lydia tells him. He looks at me quickly before rummaging though his papers. He holds out a workbook of some sort to me and I take it.

"Class, this is our new student, Cora Hale" he announces. I see some of their eyes widen at the name Hale. I scan the class, eyes resting on Scott and Stiles up the back, both of them offering amused smiles. The teacher turns back to me. "My name is Mr Smith. Lydia, could you show Cora to your desk" Lydia nods and leads me to a desk. Instead of single desks, they have double desks, that seat two. Luckily, i'm with Lydia. Scott and Stiles are beside us, Scott on the inner side next to me. I don't pay much attention to the class, I prefer to doodle through my workbook instead. I look over at Lydia and find her doing the same thing, it makes me smile. I look over at Scott and Stiles and they're deep in their own conversation, completely ignoring the lesson. Maybe i'm not so different from them after all.

..

I walk out with Lydia, Scott and Stiles. Malia and Kira seem to have their own little clique, they still sat with us at lunch though and I know that Malia's with Stiles. Liam, the young kid, hangs around with them as well. I don't mind though, I get along with Lydia and i'm on my way with Stiles and Scott. I'd rather not get overwhelmed by too many people just yet. I have a feeling they're actually doing this for me but I don't say anything. They wait with me as I wait in the carpark for Derek. It doesn't take long for him to pull up in the camaro beside us.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" I say as I get into the car.

"Oh! Here" Lydia says, handing me a piece of paper. "It's my number, text me if you wanna hang out or anything" she says almost shyly, she's definately changed from the girl that would hook up with anyone and everyone in the Coache's office.

"Thanks" I say. Derek gives them a nod before sliding out of the carpark.

"So you had a good day?" Derek asks as I program Lydia's number into my phone.

"It was alright" I say.

"Looks like you've made a friend" he smirks. "See? Not so bad" I chose not to answer him. Having to go back to school is torture..at least there isn't any ritually sacrificing teachers though, that's an upside. After 15 minutes of silence, we park outside of a furniture store. We both walk in, my eyes widen at all the sleek furniture inside. I've never been furniture shopping and by looking at the close-to-empty loft, Derek hasn't either.

"I don't know where to start" I say, eyes scanning over all parts of the store.

"Maybe we should start with a bed? That couch didn't do me any justice" Derek says dryly. I nod and we both walk over to where the beds are. A store worker comes over, telling us all about the mattress and the base but they all look and feel the same to me so I leave Derek to deal with him. My eye catches one I really like. It's got a blood red frame, canopy-style. It's got patterns carved all over it but it's tasteful. "This is it, isn't it?" Derek asks. I nod, a full smile finding it's way to my face. I fish through my wallet for cash. My hands falls to my side with a sigh when I see it's way out of my price range, like $500 out of my price range. While I was in South America I picked up a few day jobs, none lasting very long but it paid the bills, I even managed to save a little.

"This is the one you like?" the worker asks, coming over. Just as i'm about to shake my head and dismiss him, Derek says yes and hands him his own credit card. I watch the man walk away with it.

"Derek, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"Buying you a bed" he says like it's obvious..well I guess it is obvious.

"I have money" I say.

"Do you really think a couple grand is going to buy you a bed, furniture and clothes?" Derek asks. He is right, I definately need clothes. I've got maybe 2 or 3 outfits in my duffle bag on the floor. "I don't mind..really" he says, much softer.

"Thank you Derek" I say, giving him a small hug. I feel him tense underneth me but I don't care, this is beyond kind and i'm extremely grateful. We go over and sign all the paperwork. We're able the bring the frame and mattress home with us.

..

We stop off at another place on the way home, getting some more bedroom furniture. It's nightfall by the time everything is put together and standing in my room. I have my bed in the middle of the room, a black beside drawers table on either side, a small, long set of black drawers opposite the bed with a small flat-screen on it. Derek even insisted he buys me a Playstation 3..apparently normal teenagers sit around and play them for hours. I reach into my wallet again to give Derek the money I had considering he had paid for everything today.

"Keep it" he says as I hold it out to him.

"Derek, just take it" I say.

"You're going to need clothes, use it for that" he says, shaking his head at the money. I roll my eyes and put it back into my wallet.

"Thank you Derek..for everything. For letting me stay, for today, everything" I say sincerely.

"No problem..I want you to feel at home here" he mutters. I give him a nudge and a smile. Derek picks up the few games he brought to go with my ps3. "Wanna play?" he asks, holding up WWE 2K15. I nod excitedly, loving the way Derek geniunely smiles when I do.

..

"No! Derek, that isn't fair!" I whine, dropping the controller into my lap when Derek beats me..again. Derek and I are sitting cross-legged on my new bed.

"Uh..knock, knock" comes a familiar voice at my door. Derek and I turn to see Scott. Derek quickly gets up. I roll my eyes at him, doesn't want the pack to think he's a softie. "Can I come in?" Scott asks.

"Sure..i've got things to do anyway" Derek says before walking out. Scott looks at him weirdly before taking his place on my bed.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"I was just checking on you" Scott says, avoiding my eyes. "Making sure you're doing alright with school, classes" he explains.

"Yeah, things are going pretty good" I hold up my phone. "Lydia's given me her number so I can say i've made one friend" I joke. Scott takes the phone from my hand cautiously, my eyes follow his every movement. He hands it back after punching the keys.

"Now you've made two friends" he says shyly. I look down at my phone and sure enough, _Scott McCall_ is now listed under my contacts.

"Thanks" I say softly, it's nice to feel like i'm fitting in..sort of. I motion to his phone and he hands it over. I put my number in under _Cora Hale_. Scott smiles and a silence comes over us. I see Scott eyeing the controller Derek left on the bed, our game paused. "Do you..wanna play?" I ask him. He looks up at me with a loop-sided smile and nods. I can't help but notice how his jaw jutts out a little more when he smiles. I snap my eyes back to the screen, where they SHOULD be.

..

"Dude! You totally cheated!" I say, shoving him playfully.

"It's all in the wrist" he jokes, earning a fit of giggles from me..which attracts Derek.

"Scott" he says, making us both turn to him. "I didn't realise you were still here" he's a werewolf, of course he knew Scott was still here?

"I'm uh..actually about to go" he says, standing up. Him and Derek share a look before Scott turns back to me. "I'll see you at school Cora, bye"

"See you Scott" I reply as he walks out, leaving just Derek and I. I can't help but miss the alpha's presence, wait what? Derek's got this look on his face that I can't figure out. "You okay there?" I ask him. His eyes dart to mine before he looks away again.

"I'm not making dinner tonight, i'm going to turn in, have an early night" he says.

"So am I" I say as a yawn escapes, shopping is tiring. "Night Derek" I say, moving the controllers.

"Night Cora" he says, turning off my light and closing my door. I snuggle under my blankets, the warmth of a proper bed a very, very welcome feeling. Just as my eyelids start to droop, a buzzing from my phone wakes me up. I grab it off my bedside table, opening the new message.

_Scott McCall: Sorry, I know it's getting late but Stiles is bugging me for your number. Is it okay I give it to him?_

_Cora Hale: As long as he doesn't text me in the middle of the night trying to annoy me._

_Scott McCall: We both know that's exactly what he's going to do :)_

_Cora Hale: Argh! Sure. Tell him i'll kill him if he wakes me up though._

_Scott McCall: Will do, goodnight Cora._

_Cora Hale: Goodnight Scott :)_

I put my phone back on my bedside table, a weird fluttering in my stomach. I roll over, snuggling back into my new bed before drifting off to sleep.

..

..

**Some Scora feels in there ;) Maybe Derek's starting to take a little notice? Hope you enjoyed, favourite, follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout to carla for reviewing! Thanks for the kind words :)**

**Cora's p.o.v**

I wake with a stretch, blocking the sun out of my face.

"You're gonna be late" I jump in suprise at Derek's voice. He smirks. "I'm taking you and you have 5 minutes to get ready" he says, placing a brown paper bag on my bed before walking out. I get up, yawning and stretching again. I pick up the brown paper bag, opening it and looking inside. Chicken and cheese sandwiches, chocolate chip biscuits and an apple. Just like Mum used to make. I smile as I rush to get ready. I throw on a pair of plain black tights and a button-up light blue denim shirt. I rush into the bathroom, throwing on a light coat of mascara and tying my hair into a messy fishtail braid.

"Ready" I tell Derek, putting my lunch into my bag that's slung over my shoulder. "Thanks for lunch by the way Mum" I say sarcastically but gratefully, pinching his cheek as I pass him on the way to his camaro. I hear Derek groan and rub his cheek, I chuckle at that. Maybe it's going to be easier going back to the way things were between Derek and I than I thought. I hope so. I miss my brother. I miss my family.

..

I wave as Derek takes back off home.

"Cora!" I turn and see Lydia, Scott, Stiles, Liam, Kira and Malia walking towards me.

"Hey guys" I say, giving them all a soft smile.

"We've got biology together" Scott says.

"No, really?" I say. "Biology? I told Derek not to sign me up for that" I growl, pulling out my timetable. Right there, first thing on a Tuesday morning. BIOLOGY. I groan, the others chuckling. "At least I have you there" I say to Scott. I notice his cheeks darken slightly. I hear the bell ring and everyone's faces drop, nobody likes school. I guess it's better than alpha packs and human sacrifices.

"I'll catch you at lunch Cora" Lydia says, walking away with Malia and Liam. I wave goodbye.

"See you guys later" Stiles says, walking away with Kira.

"Well, guess it's just us" I say to Scott. "Should we go?" he nods. "Lead the way" I say and he smiles, showing me to our biology class.

..

I'm taking notes, mostly because I have no idea what the lady's talking about. It's exactly why I told Derek NOT to sign me up for this class but he did anyway. We'll definately be having a discussion about this when I get home.

"It's pack night tomorrow night" Scott says, keeping his voice down so the teacher doesn't catch us talking. I let out a sigh, turning to look at the alpha I share my desk with.

"I know"

"What's wrong?" Scott asks.

"It's nothing" I brush off.

"Cora" Scott says, hand on my knee, making me look at him. "If something's wrong, I need to know. You're going to be apart of my pack, I want to make sure everything's alright"

"You don't know that for sure Scott" I mutter. "I just don't want to be turned away..it's selfish, I know, but I want to start over here, with Derek"

"It's not selfish Cora. We have no reason to turn you away. You're Derek's sister and you've stood by us and helped us fight, you belong in my pack" Scott assures.

"Thank you" I say, giving him a tiny smile. Scott nods and takes his hand off my knee, leaving it warm and fuzzy, and turns his attention back to the lesson. I find myself staring at the alpha for a little longer before returning my own attention back to my notes. I feel hope spark up in my chest by Scott's words. Maybe they will want me to stay, to join.

..

"Hey Cora, wanna ride home?" Stiles leans over, asking me. It's my last class of the day and i'm not sure if Derek's coming.

"Yeah Stiles, that'd be cool, thanks" I reply, fishing my phone out of my pocket. Stiles leans back in his seat, giving me the thumbs up and a big grin.

_Cora: Hey D, Stiles is going to drive me home today._

_Derek: Are you sure? I can come get you._

_Cora: No, i'll be fine. See you when i'm home._

_Cora: Actually there's a conversation we need to have when i'm home._

_Derek: About?_

_Derek: ?_

_Derek: Cora!_

I smirk and ignore his texts.

..

When the Jeep pulls up outside the loft, Derek is leaning againist the complex wall waiting for me.

"Thanks Stiles, see you later Scott" I say, getting out with a smile.

"What conversation?" Derek asks straight away, walking over to me. Stiles backs up, throws it into 1st and beeps as him and Scott take off. I wave at them and then turn back to Derek. He's looking at me expectantly.

"Why the hell did you sign me up for biology?" I ask him, my teeth clenched together. Derek's worried and slightly anxious face turns to a classic Hale smirk.

"Because I know you hate it" he says, turning and walking towards our loft.

"Well, you need to get me out of it" I say, following him.

"No, you need to go to the class and, oh I don't know, learn something" he throws over his shoulder sarcastically as we walk into the loft.

"Derek, I don't want to be in that class" I whine with a growl. Derek turns to me with an amused raised eyebrow, he isn't budging. "At least i've got Scott there with me" I sigh.

"Scott's in that class with you?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, I thought you would have gotten him to do it so there would be someone in that class with me" I say.

"I didn't say anything to Scott" Derek tells me.

"Well..maybe he likes biology" I offer. Derek looks me dead in the eye with a 'really?' look. "Maybe not then" I chuckle.

"He's just watching out for you..that's what I asked him to do" Derek says like he's trying to convince himself.

"Alrighty big brother" I say, patting his shoulder. "I'm going to go text Lydia, try and arrange a shopping day"

"Sounds like the two of you are becoming quite close" Derek says.

"I like her, she's different to how she used to be"

"We all are"

"We are" I agree, slipping into my thoughts. Derek clearing his throat brings me back from my thoughts.

"You were doing something" he says. I nod and go over to the loft door where I dumped my bag and phone.

_Cora: Hey Lydia, I was wondering if I could take you up on that shopping offer? I only brought over a few outfits from South America._

_Lydia: Hey Cora! I'm actually heading to the mall now if you wanna come? :)_

_Cora: Sure, just swing by and i'll be ready to go._

_Lydia: See you in 10!_

_Cora: Thanks :)_

"Did you hear me?" Derek asks.

"What?" I say, looking at him.

"I asked what you wanted for dinner" Derek says. I start playing with my phone.

"I uh..i'm actually going to the mall with Lydia now. I'll pick up some dinner while i'm there"

"I want you back by 10" Derek says as permission.

"I'll be back by then" I agree. I go upstairs and grab my wallet, coming back downstairs.

"You're okay, right?" Derek asks me.

"I'm fine?"

"You just seem really distant today"

"I've just been struggling to settle in" I tell him. I notice his eyes darken a little and his face slightly drops. "It won't take long for me to get there though" I say with a smile. I hear Lydia beeping from outside. "See? I'm already going out shopping with the queen bee. I'll be okay" I say, nudging his arm.

"Go, have fun" he says, nodding towards the door.

"I'll see you tonight" I say, walking out.

"Before 10" he reminds me.

"Of course! Wouldn't want to break your curfew!" I call back sarcastically.

..

..

**Shopping time next chapter! Derek's catching onto Scott a little more. I'm not sure if I should make this a slow burn or not? I'm probably not going to have any supernatural threats come for the pack, it's going to be more about there last year at school and finally getting to be normal teenagers. So slow burn or not so slow? Be prepared for some over-protective, sometimes angry, Derek either way! Favourite, follow and review! Stay golden!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout out to cecld16 for reviewing! Yes! We love protective big brother Derek, and there will be more! And thanks :)**

**Cora's p.o.v**

"Now, do you know what you're buying or do you need help?" Lydia asks.

"I wouldn't have a clue where to start" I say, looking around the shop Lydia's led me to with wide eyes.

"Luckily, I do. Follow me" she says, grabbing my arm and leading me towards the skirts section with a grin..I think I made a mistake coming with Lydia.

..

I was right. I made a mistake.

"Come on out!" Lydia calls out. I look at myself in the mirror of the dressing room. Lydia's given me a tight black skirt and a and floral singlet to try on. "Come on, don't be shy" she chuckles. I groan before unlocking the door and pushing it open. "Oh my god! Cora! Where have you been hiding that body?" she asks. I look down at myself in confusion, what the hell is she talking about? She rolls her eyes and comes over to me, turning me so i'm side-on to the mirror. "See?" she says, pointing to the mirror. Hey..where did this butt come from? "Looks good right?" Lydia asks with a smile.

"I actually like it" I say in suprise. Then the outfits in my basket. I let Lydia pick the clothes I try on after that, she has good taste. I get a couple pairs of black skinny jeans, denim shorts, summery singlets, even a couple skirts. Lydia insists I get a dress. We both agree on one dress, it's floral, a pattern I suprisingly like, it's strapless and comes to my mid-thigh. We're walking back to Lydia's car.

"Wanna pick up something to eat?" she asks, unlocking the doors.

"Sure, I told Derek not to cook anyway" We both get into the car, me throwing my few bags in the backseat alongside Lydia's 5.

"I feel like something greasy" she says, driving into the the part of town where all the takeaways are.

"KFC?" I ask her. She nods excitedly. We pull into the drive-thru, both of us getting a 3 piece quater pack each. We pull into the carpark, digging into our food. "Thanks Lydia, for today" I say, taking a sip of my coke.

"No problem, i'm glad you took me up on my offer" she says, taking a bite of her chicken leg. We eat the rest of our food in peace, pandora playing quietly in the background. It's not until we hear a knock on my window do we both tear our attention away from our food. It's Scott and Stiles, waving. Lydia winds my window down. "Hey guys" she says.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" Scott asks.

"Shopping for this one" Lydia answers, pointing to me with her chicken.

"You, shopping? With Lydia? Are you crazy?" Stiles jokes. I give his arm a light punch.

"Not entirely" I chuckle.

"You got a little.." Scott says, pointing to my chin. I grab a napkin and try wipe it off. Scott, Lydia and Stiles laugh at my failed attempt. "Here" Scott says, taking the napkin from my hand and wiping it off for me. I can tell i'm blushing by the heat in my cheeks.

"Thanks" I say.

"No worries" Scott replies. My phone ringing loudly breaks our eye contact. I rummage through my bag, answering.

"Hello?"

"Cora, I said be back by 10" comes Derek's voice. I quickly pull the phone away, checking the time, 10:05.

"Sorry, we just ran into Stiles and Scott, i'll be home soon" I tell him.

"Okay..i'll see you when you're home" he says.

"Okay, bye Derek"

"Bye Cora" he says then hangs up. I turn to them with a sheepish look.

"I broke Derek's curfew" I chuckle.

"Uh-oh, Sourwolf won't be happy" Stiles says.

"We better get going then" Lydia says, wiping her hands with her own napkins.

"Well, we should do something together, the 4 of us, another day, we didn't much time to hang out" Stiles says.

"Yeah, that'd be fun" Scott agrees. "I'll text you guys, arrange something" he says. We all nod.

"Remember, it's pack night tomorrow so it can't be then" Stiles reminds us. I feel myself tense up and Scott gives me the same look he did when we were in biology.

"See you guys then" I say. Lydia waves then backs out of the parking space, taking off back towards the loft. "You wanna explain what happened back there?" Lydia asks me with a mischevious smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I ask innocently, I know she's talking about the thing with Scott. Hell, i'm not sure what that was.

"Don't play coy" she says. "You getting comfy with our alpha?" she teases.

"Shut up" I mutter, cheeks heating up again.

"Oh my god, you are!" she squels.

"I'm not!" I defend.

"You are" I sigh in defeat. So what? Maybe I am? "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me" she assures. I glare at her but her grin doesn't falter.

"Thanks again Lydia, today was fun" I say when we stop.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself..I hope we can become close friends" she says.

"So do I" I say honestly. I get out, grabbing my bags and waving as she leaves.

"You better wear some of your new clothes tomorrow!" she yells as she takes off. I walk up the stairs and the door opens before I can reach for it. Derek helps me with my bags, bringing them up to my room.

"You went shopping at Macy's?" he asks, seeing the red logo on the white bags.

"Yeah..Lydia said it's where she always goes" I reply with a shrug. Derek just nods. I hear my phone buzz and open the new text.

_Scott McCall: Hey, group text. I was thinking we could all go bowling Thursday night?_

"Who's that?" Derek asks.

"Scott" I answer, sending him a quick reply.

_Cora Hale: I'm free, meet at the loft?_

"Scott?" Derek asks. I nod and sit down on my bed, starting to sort through my new clothes.

"Yeah. Him, Stiles, Lydia and I are going to have a group outing on Thursday, go bowling or something" I tell him. I put aside one of my new pairs of denim shorts, they're light blue and slightly frayed.

_Scott McCall: Sure, we'll go from Derek's after school. See you all at pack night tomorrow :)_

_Lydia: Okay, see you then!_

_Stiles: We're going in my Jeep :P_

"I'm glad you're getting along with them" he says. I match the shorts with the floral singlet I first tried on, i'll wear these tomorrow. Derek reaches down and picks something out of one of the bags. It's the dress Lydia insisted I buy. "You brought this?" he asks, amused. I snatch it from him.

"Lydia made me" I tell him.

"I'm sure she did" he says sarcastically.

"She did" I defend.

"I'll see you in the morning for school" he says, leaving the room.

"She did!" I call out after him, only receiving a laugh in response. I growl lowly, damn Lydia. Once i've put away my cothes and brushed my teeth, I get into bed, feeling a little nervous about tomorrow night.

..

..

**Scott's adorable! Hope you liked it :) Favourite, follow and review! Stay golden!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Big thank you to cecld16 for reviewing!**

**Cora's p.o.v**

Someone shaking me wakes me up.

"Derek" I growl. The shaking continues. "5 more minutes and i'll be up" I tell him. The shaking stops for a second before starting again. "Derek!" I fling up in bed, eyes glowing yellow, growling at him.

"Shit, sorry!" Scott says, falling on his ass on the floor, Stiles beside him.

"Sorry! I thought you were Derek" I say quickly.

"It's fine" Stiles says, getting up with Scott. "I've almost been murdered by numerous werewolves so this is okay" he teases.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask, yawing and stretching.

"Derek had a few things he had to do so he called me to take you to school..he said you'd be up and ready by now" Stiles explains. I pick my phone up. It's 15 minutes until school starts. I've missed my alarm and 3 calls from Derek.

"Shit" I mutter. "Give me 10 minutes, i'll be ready" I say, getting out of bed. The boys nod and go down into the lounge to let me get ready. I grab the denim shorts and floral singlet I had put aside last night and threw them on. I decided to leave my hair down, letting to flow down my back. I quickly put on some mascara and grab my bag on my way out.

"I think this is for you" Scott says, holding out a brown paper bag as I walk downstairs. I internally thank Derek, he's a better cook than he lets anyone see. It may be a few sandwiches and some cookies but they're the best sandwiches and cookies. I give Scott a smile as I take the bag, our hands touching for a second. A shiver runs down my spine and I miss his touch when we pull away. Maybe I am getting cosy with the alpha? Maybe Lydia's right? But he couldn't possibly feel the same way, could he? No..that's absurd. He's Scott McCall, lacrosse captain, true alpha werewolf. I'm just Cora. Omega wolf. "Should we go?" Scott voices brings me out of my head.

"Sure" I say, following the two boys out of the loft.

..

The school day goes by quite quickly. Lydia was beyond happy I wore my new clothes to school and I thanked her, they made me feel alot more like a girl than my torn jeans and dirty singlets. Lydia's driving me home. It's pack night. The pack will be round in a few hours but Lydia's coming with me now.

"Not nervous are you?" Lydia asks, glancing at me.

"No..well, yes" I answer.

"Scott would never say no to you" she says. "You may as well consider yourself apart of the pack already" she brushes off.

"Well..we'll see" I say, feeling even more nervous now.

..

"Did you get off to school on time?" Derek asks when Lydia and I walk into the loft. I notice he studies my outfit, eyebrow raising slightly.

"No..I slept in" I tell him, no point in lying, he'd know.

"Well did Stiles come and pick you up like I asked him?"

"Yes, Scott and Stiles are the ones who woke me up" Derek doesn't say anything to that, just narrows his eyes. I go into the kitchen, getting something to eat for the three of us. When I come out, Lydia and Derek are talking about something, something that causes them to shut up when I walk back over to them. I look between the two..what were they talking about? I put the plate of 3 toasted sandwiches on the table, grabbing one for myself.

"Thanks" Lydia says, picking one up for herself. Derek gives me a nod in thanks, picking the last one up for himself.

"The pack will be around in a couple hours" Derek says once he's finished eating.

"I know" I say.

"You nervous?" he asks, looking up at me.

"I guess..a little" I tell him.

"Don't be. You've been apart of the pack since you came back" Lydia speaks up, Derek nodding with her. I'm still unsure. "Scott definately won't say no" she pipes up with a mischevious smirk.

"Why would you say that?" Derek asks in his fatherly tone, eyes studying Lydia. I give Lydia a death glare..if she says a word..

"Duh! He's a true alpha, he's the most kind-hearted person in this pack" she says, giving me a pointed look. I internally sigh in relief at that. That moment is short lived when Derek's face tells me he knows that isn't what she meant. He lets it go though..at least while people are here. We slip into an uncomfortable silence..I make a mental note to kill Lydia.

..

"Cora Hale" Scott says. I feel my breath hitch in my throat. This is it. I turn to Scott. "I've talked to each member of the pack. I know how each one of them feels about you joining. I've come to a conclusion" I look Derek with wide eyes. He gives me an assuring nod. I look back to Scott. "We, as a pack, have decided that you've been apart of this pack since we found you in that vault" Scott says, a smile breaking out across his face. I hear the others cheering and I can't help but pull the alpha into a hug.

"Thank you" I whisper to Scott.

"It was your doing" he says, pulling back, his smile demanding my attention.

"See? I told you!" Lydia says, grabbing me and hugging me. I tear my eyes away from Scott to hug her back. Once the moment of celebration has died down, Stiles, Malia and Kira go to his Jeep. They bring up a whole buffet of food. We all dig in straight away. Derek comes over and kisses my head.

"Congratualations C" he says.

"Thanks Sourwolf" I tease, nudging him with my elbow. Stiles catches my comment and laughs at Derek. Stiles' laughing is cut short when Derek looks up at him with the classic Derek glare. I laugh at the two's exchange. I feel like I fit in alot more now. I'm offically part of the pack, the McCall pack. Now, i'm Cora. Beta wolf.

..

..

**Derek is definately catching on now. Dang Lydia! Do we want a Scott x Cora scene for the bowling outing next chapter? What should happen? Let me know! Favourite, follow and stay golden!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout out to Guest for reviewing! Thanks! :)**

**Cora's p.o.v**

Like Stiles said, we're in his Jeep, driving towards the bowling alley. It was a quiet day at school so i'm pretty excited to get out and do something with members of the pack.

"I like your dress..it looks good on you" Scott compliments shyly when we get out.

"Thanks" I say, blushing.

..

"I'll go with Stiles" Lydia says, giving me a quick knowing look. What does she think she's doing? "Wingman" she mouths to me. Oh god. This won't end well.

"That leaves us" Scott smiles. I smile back at him nervously but excitedly.

..

I hear Stiles chuckling from behind me. I turn to glare at him but Lydia beats me to it, smacking him in the back of the head. I smirk and turn my attention back to the pins..all of them still standing as I just got a gutter ball, hence why Stiles was laughing at me. I jump in suprise when Scott's standing next to me.

"Here, let me help" he says, amusement in his voice. I nudge him but let him anyway. He comes close so he's almost pressed againist me, hand over mine, showing me how I should throw. I can't help but notice how pink Scott's lips are now that we're this close. "Think you can do it?" Scott asks. I nod, forcing the image of his lips out of my head. I bowl, it's bad, but not as bad. I manage to knock down 4 pins. I turn and Scott's clapping. I find myself in his arms again, hugging him though i'm sure it wasn't my doing but his. "See? You can do it" he praises.

"Thanks Scott" I say, giving his cheek a quick kiss. I go sit back down as it's him and Stiles' turn to bowl. I turn to Lydia and her eyes are wide. Wait. Uh..did I just kiss Scott? I turn and look at Scott, his cheeks are flushed and Stiles is wiggling his eyebrows at him. Oh god. I did. Lydia gives me the thumbs up and I hide smile. I kissed Scott. And I liked it. His flushed cheeks tell me he may have liked it too.

..

"Goodnight guys, thanks for a good night!" I say, getting out of the Jeep. The others wave and I start making my way up to Derek's loft. I stop when I hear footsteps following me. I turn and see it's Scott. "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Making sure you get inside safetly" he says. I nod and we walk side-by-side up to the loft door. I open it and it's dark inside. "Tonight was really fun" Scott says.

"It was" I nod. I focus my hearing and I can hear Derek's even breathing, he's asleep. Scott leans in slowly, kissing my cheek softly. It's my turn to blush, and if Lydia was up here, she'd be wiggling her eyebrows.

"Goodnight Cora" he says.

"Goodnight Scott" Derek says, making both of us jump. Derek's standing behind me in the dark, face angry but calm..not a good combination with Derek.

"Uh..i'll see you tomorrow-"

"Goodnight Scott" Derek grounds out, stepping so he's beside me. Scott nods and gives me a soft smile before leaving. Derek closes the loft door and turns the lights back on. I sigh, trying to escape to my room. I don't want to have this conversation with Derek, I actually think I would rather have it with Peter. Considering he's dead, that's a problem. "Hold it" Derek says when I reach the stairs. My face falls and I turn around to him. He has his arms crossed over his chest, stony expression on his face.

"Yes Derek?" I ask innocently.

"What was that?" he asks.

"What was what?" I ask coyly.

"Cora" he warns. "What's going between you and Scott?" he asks, getting straight to the point.

"Nothing" I tell him.

"You're lying" he shoots back, not missing a beat. I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"We aren't dating if that's what you're asking" I tell him.

"That isn't what i'm asking. I asked what's going on between you two"

"And I told you, nothing" I repeat.

"Then what the hell was that?" he asks.

"Derek, it was an innocent kiss on the cheek, you need to calm down"

"I've known Scott for awhile now. That wasn't an innocent kiss on the cheek"

"Whatever you say Derek" I sigh, going for the stairs again.

"I'm not finished talking to you" he says.

"Well i'm done talking about this" I tell him, walking up the stairs. I hear him follow me. I know he's just being protective but I really, really don't want to talk about this with him. Times like this make me miss Laura even more. I feel my mood shift as I think of Laura.

"Cora-" Derek starts.

"Just back off Derek! You're not my father, you never will be!" I snap at him. I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth. A deadly thick silence falls between us. "Derek, I-I..i'm sorry" I stammer. Derek just looks up at me, lips tight, then walks back downstairs. I hear his room door slam shut. Shit. Derek was really close with Dad..I should never have said what I just did. Derek's trying his hardest and I just threw it all back in his face. I find tears slipping from my eyes silently as I go back into my room, packing a bag. I know Derek, he'll need some time alone. I pack a spare change of clothes and my school books. I quickly scribble a note and leave the $2,000 I have leftover next to it.

_I'm really sorry Derek, I didn't mean what I said. I know your trying your hardest and i'm sorry. I'll find a place to stay for the night. -C_

..

**Stiles' p.o.v**

I tap my fingers againist the steering wheel as a random pop song plays quietly over the radio. I've just dropped Lydia off and i'm on my way to drop off Scott. It's now raining so I slow down. I narrow my eyes at a figure, walking through the rain with a bag. I quicky slam on the brakes. With everything that's happened, I know I shouldn't stop for a stranger but it's cold and raining. They shouldn't be out this late. I wind down my window.

"Hey..I know i'm going to sound like a weirdo but, do you want a ride? I promise i'm not a creepy old man" I say. I hear a familiar chuckle, it's choked up with tears though.

"Cora?" Scott asks when she turns around, revealing herself.

"Uh..hey guys" she says sadly. Scott and I jump out.

"What are you doing out here? Why do you have a bag?" I ask her, rain quickly soaking my jumper.

"I'm fine, you guys go on home" she says, turning to walk away again.

"Cora" Scott says, catching her arm. She stops and turns back to us. "Are you okay?" he asks. She shakes her head as tears starts falling.

"Come on, let's get her in the Jeep" I tell Scott. He nods and leads her into the backseat, getting in with her. I close the passenger door behind them and get into the front seat, closing the door behind me. I turn the light on, now able to see how wet Cora is and how worried Scott is.

"What happpened?" Scott asks her. She shakes her head.

"Nothing..i'm-i'm fine" she says. Even I know it's a lie.

"Cora" I plead softly. She sighs, wiping her eyes.

"Derek and I had a fight..I said some things I shouldn't..he needs some time alone" she tells us.

"So he kicked you out?" I ask her.

"No..I left. Look, i'm fine, just let me out" she says, reaching for the door.

"You're not fine Cora" Scott says, stopping her. His hand comes to her face, wiping away fresh tears.

"I..I told him he's not my father..that he never will be" she confesses quietly. Scott and I don't know too much about Derek's family and even less about his father. We can both tell that her words hurt not only Derek but herself as well.

"He wouldn't want you to run away Cora" I say, trying to help.

"I just want to give him the night alone" she says.

"Where were you going?" Scott asks her, motioning to her school bag.

"Honestly.." she sighs. "The nemeton..it's where Mum told us to go when the hunters were after us. I thought it would be appropriate"

"Well you've got us now" I say. Scott nods at me.

"Yeah, so you can come home with us" Scott says.

"I don't want to intrude" she says, reaching for the door again.

"Nope, you are coming home with me" I say, locking the doors and driving towards my house.

"Thank you" I hear her whisper, a faint smile on her lips.

..

..

**Don't say Derek's a dick! He's just overly-protective of his baby sister. Favourite, follow and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Derek's p.o.v**

I don't realise i've fallen asleep until I wake up, the moon high in the sky. I can still feel the sting of Cora's words. I just needed to get away from her for abit. I could tell she regretted them but it still hurt to hear them. She's right though. I'll never be anything close to our father, our father was a selfless, respected man. He did anything and everything to keep us happy and safe. I could never compare to that. I sigh and pull myself off my bed.

"Cora?" I call out, walking up the stairs slowly, alerting her that i'm coming up to her room. No response. I stop at her closed door and knock. "Hey..Cora, can I come in?" I ask. No response. Well, she knows i'm here. I open the door slowly, only to be meet with darkness. I search for the light and switch it on. The room's empty. "Cora?!" I call out, looking around the room. My eye catches a note on her bed. I go over and pick it up.

_I'm really sorry Derek, I didn't mean what I said. I know your trying your hardest and i'm sorry. I'll find a place to stay for the night. -C_

I sigh and drop the note back on her bed. I notice her money's on the bed. What is she doing leaving it here? Is this part of her apology? I brought her these things to make her feel welcome, not like she's a burden because she isn't. I stuff the money into my pocket and run out the front door.

..

I can catch her scent but it's faint because of the heavy rain. She walked along here. I fight off the chill I feel as the rain pours over my shirt and jean-cladded body. Where would Cora go? Maybe Lydia's? I take off towards her house.

..

"Lydia" I whisper from her window. I've opened it but I feel uncomfortable so I don't crawl inside her room. "Lydia" I say louder. The redhead stirs and opens her eyes, jumping in shock. I quickly put my finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet.

"Derek?! What are you doing here this late?" she asks in a hushed whisper.

"Cora took off, I was wondering if she's been here or said anything to you?"

"No, i'm sorry. I haven't heard from her since we dropped her off after bowling" Lydia tells me. I sigh. "What happened?" she asks.

"Me" I say, closing her window with a thankful nod and taking off to the next place she could be. She's got her own little group now. Her, Lydia, Stiles and..Scott. She's at Scott's.

..

I knock on the front door this time. I know Melissa does late shifts so she'll be used to the late night and early morning wake-ups. The curly, black-haired lady herself comes to the door, wrapped in a fluffy robe with a baseball bat. She squints at me. Once she realises it's just me, she sighs and puts the bat down. She opens the door.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" she asks, covering a yawn with her hand.

"I came to pick up Cora" I say. "I know she's with Scott" I say awkwardly, not liking the possible double meaning.

"Uh..Derek, Scott's not here" she tells me. "What with Cora? Like with Cora or _with___Cora?" she asks.

"Where is he?" I ask her, not answering her question, unsure myself.

"He rang and said he was staying at Stiles'. Derek, is everything okay?" she asks worriedly.

"Cora took off" I tell her sadly. I turn to leave but she catches my arm.

"She's your sister, whatever happened, she'll come back to you" Melissa says softly.

"Thanks Melissa" I nod. She nods back and goes back inside as I take off in a sprint towards Stiles' house.

..

I don't bother knocking when I see the Shrieff's car isn't here, he's at work. I hear Scott's growls from upstairs as I walk straight into the house, heading for Stiles' room. Scott comes out of the room, snarling, eyes red.

"Derek?" he asks when he sees me.

"Where is she?!" I ask him angerily. Scott moves to let me into the room where I can hear her heartbeat coming from. As soon as I see her, my anger melts away. Before I know what i'm doing, I scoop her into my arms, hugging her tightly.

"Derek?" she whispers, hugging me back.

"Don't ever run off like that again" I warn her protectively. She nods into my neck. When we pull back, I reach into my pocket and hand her back her money.

"No, I left this for you-" she tries.

"I don't want your money Cora, I just want you to come home" I tell her honestly. She smiles a little and puts the money into her own pocket.

"Thanks for picking me up..I better go" Cora says, turning to wide-eyed Scott and Stiles.

"Anytime" Stiles says, giving her the thumbs up. I give him a grateful nod which he returns.

"Thanks..both of you" I say, looking more at Scott than Stiles. I shouldn't have acted the way I did.

"Let's go home" Cora says, giving me a soft smile.

..

..

**See? He's not a dick :) If you didn't really get the ending, that was a tiny bit of a blessing from Derek because Scott, along with Stiles, helped Cora out when he pushed her away. Favourite, follow and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haven't had much love for this fic lately :( Do we still like it? I hope so but let me know :)**

**Cora's p.o.v**

I walk into the kitchen, hearing Derek down there and smelling him making eggs benedict for breakfast.

"You better be making some for me" I tease, walking in. Derek turns around and gives me a suspicious smile. "What?" I ask him.

"I did make some for you" he confirms.

"Well, thanks, that's good..why do you have that look on your face then?" I ask him.

"What look?" he asks innocently.

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you" I retort.

"You two are definately related" comes Scott's voice. I jump in suprise and look over to where his voice came from. He's sitting on the couch. He waves behind him. I look over to Derek with suspicious eyes.

"I made him some too" he says as an explaination, turning back to the stove. I come to stand by him, helping by toasting the english muffins.

"What is he doing here?" I ask Derek as quietly as I can.

"I overreacted last night, I wanted to say sorry to him and to you" Derek says, not taking his eyes of the hollandaise sauce he's making.

"Well.." I say skeptically. "You sort of did" I agree. Derek glances at me quickly and then goes back to making breaking. "Scott's not all bad" I offer.

"It that your way of telling me you are together?" he asks me bluntly. I feel my cheeks flame violently. I roll my eyes. He just said sorry for overreacting and he's doing it again. Scott could hear us if he was listening. And I can't tell Derek we are together because weren't not. Not that I wouldn't want to be with Scott..because I would..if he was listening, I don't want him to hear that I don't want too. I choose to shake my head, no, instead of saying it.

..

We eat breakfast mostly in silence. 'Pass the salt' and 'this is really good' being the only things said. That is until Scott decides to speak up. Man I wish he didn't do it in front of Derek either.

"Cora" he says, making both Derek and I look at him. "I was wondering if..uh.." you can see Scott's confidence decrease as Derek starts to glare at him. He clears his throat. "I was wondering if you..would want to..to..go on a..a..a date with me?" Scott finally gets out.

"Um..sure" I answer nervously, knowing full well that Derek is solely focused on us. We both subtly look at Derek. He's gripping his knife and fork with white knuckles. Derek looks up at me and I motion for him to leave, he makes Scott nervous enough as it is, this must be torture for him.

"I'll do the dishes" he announces too loudly and stiffly. He stakes the plates and cutlery and takes them into the kitchen. It isn't until we hear the running water that Scott speaks up again.

"I was thinking we could..go out to dinner or something?" he says shyly.

"I'd like that" I say, smile getting bigger.

"How's tonight? I can pick you up at 8?" Scott says, finding his confidence again.

"Sure" we can hear Derek washing the dishes now, probably with more force than needed.

"I better go..tell Derek I said thanks for breakfast and for inviting me over" Scott says, getting up. I get up too. He leans forward and places a soft kiss on the edge of my mouth. "His apology is accepted. See you tonight" he smiles before leaving. I let out a sigh of relief..that went far better than I thought it would. Now we're going on a date-WAIT. Scott and I are going on a date. Tonight. An actual date. I've never been on a date before. So I did the only logical thing I coud think of. I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone, calling Lydia.

..

It took Lydia 10 minutes to get here.

"Tonight?" she asks, walking straight in the door to my room.

"Yes, tonight. What the hell was I thinking saying yes?" I say, sitting on my bed.

"You were thinking" she starts, closing my door and coming to sit on my bed too. "That you'd go on a date with a hot alpha werewolf"

"Well, yes but..what do I do?" I ask her.

"Firstly, we need to get you an outfit to wear" Lydia says with a smirk, toying with the car keys in her hand. Oh god, not again.

..

"It's almost 8, Scott's going to be here soon" Derek calls up to me. Lydia left a few minutes ago, i've been looking at myself in the mirror since then. Now that we've discovered I have a butt, Lydia has me wearing a tight black skirt. I'm wearing a casual striped flowy shirt with it though, I didn't want to dress up to much. It's not that I believe women shouldn't change themselves for men, well that is true, but I just don't feel that comfortable too dressed up. I really want this date to work out and hopefully lead to more dates so i'd rather be honest about myself from the beginning. I hear Scott's bike pull up outside. He's here, he's here, he's here. As much as I hate to admit it, i'm really nervous. I've never done this before. I've had boyfriends..well _friends_ before but i've never gone on a proper date before.

"Come in" I hear Derek say to Scott. Okay, now or never. I put on a little mascara and some lipgloss and walk down the stairs.

"Uh..hey" I say as I stop in front of them.

"You look beautiful" Scott says, making me blush.

"So do you" I reply. He's wearing a black dress shirt under a white blazer and grey jeans.

"You look really nice C" Derek compliments.

"You too D" I say, scruffing his hair. He playfully smacks my hand away. "Uh..okay..we should go" I say to Scott. He nods and we turn to leave. As expected, Derek catches Scott's arm.

"I'll see you later on tonight Cora" Derek says in a form of dismissal. I roll my eyes and head down to Scott's bike. I don't have to listen in, I know what he's saying.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I let Scott go once Cora's gone.

"I want her back by 10" I tell him. "I mean 10 this time"

"Sure, I can do that" Scott agrees.

"Do I have to tell you that if you break her heart, i'll rip your throat out with my teeth?" I ask him. He gulps and shakes his head."That if you try anything, i'll kill you?" he shakes his head again. It's like i'm the alpha again, scowling the beta. "Good. Now go, and be back by 10" I say. Scott turns to walk away but stops.

"Thank you..for letting Cora come out with me..i'll treat her right" he says. I nod and he nods back before leaving. Now I wait for 2 hours, until my sister gets home. I busy myself with a book, letting the time pass.

..

**Cora's p.o.v**

"Just threatened to rip my throat out with his teeth, the usual" Scott tells me as we pull up at a beach. I asked what Derek said to him, already knowing the answer.

"The beach?" I ask him. He nods. We get off and Scott holds his hand out to me. I take it and follow him. He leads me to a little secluded spot. The grass behind us sloped up, blocking passers-by from seeing this part of the beach. That's not what makes me gasp though. In the burrow of where the grass and sand meet, there's a picnic blanket. There's a few candles and a bottle of wine and two glasses. Normally, I would scoff and comment on how cliche this is but I can tell it came from Scott's heart. "This is beautiful" I say, turning to him.

"Come on" he says, pulling me over. We sit down on the picnic blanket together. Scott pours us a glass of wine each. I sip it, it's delicious. We share a smile and Scott reaches behind him. He pulls out a rose, passing it to me. Scott definately knows how to court a lady. I take it with a big smile.

"Thank you" I say softly. We sit in silence for awhile, sipping our wine and looking up at the stars.

"I'm glad you came back" Scott says, breaking the silence.

"So am I" I say. "Thanks for letting me join your pack"

"You've always been apart of the pack" he says, taking my spare hand in his. He squeezes my hand and looks into my eyes. "Do you think I could try something?" he asks.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Do you trust me?" I nod. He takes the glass from my hand, putting his down as well. When he looks back up at me, his eyes are glazed over, his lips soft pink. He leans in slowly, his hands coming up to cradle my face. He's going to kiss me. I let my own arms come around his neck as we get closer. We're a centimetre apart, our breath mixing, our noses touching. Our eyes meet for a second before Scott's lips are moving with mine softly. I'm not sure who took the leap of faith and I don't care. I can taste the fruity, bubbly wine on the tip of his tounge as it sweeps over my own. My eyes flutter closed as do Scott's. I never would have thought i'd be doing this with Scott but I wouldn't change it. I'm so lost in the moment that I don't realise i've pushed Scott down and am now leaning over him until we pull back for breath. Scott kisses my nose before pulling me down to lay on his chest, both of us looking up at the stars, Scott's arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Derek's going to kill me if he finds out about that" Scott says in slight fear. That causes me to chuckle, feeling light for the first time in a long time.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I jolt awake in the chair when I hear footsteps approching the loft. I quickly determine one of the two heartbeats to be Cora's so the other must be Scott's. I look down at my phone to see it's 9:50..it's early. That's earnt Scott a couple points.

"I had a really nice time tonight Cora..I hope we can do it again" Scott says.

"I'd love too, I had a really nice time as well" I hear my sister say.

"Goodnight Cora" Scott says.

"Goodnight Scott" she replies. I hear a kissing noise and try to block it out. It's short though, one-sided..a cheek kiss. Thank god. I'll kill him if it's anything more. I make out i'm reading my book when Cora comes in through the door, a huge smile on her face and a blush high in her cheeks. "Hey" she says softly when she sees me. I put my book down and give her all of my attention.

"Hey..how was it?" I find myself unable to not ask.

"It was great" she answers honestly. "We went to the beach and watched the stars" she tells me. My eyes turn wide. I couldn't imagine Cora going on a date let alone watching the stars with Scott.

"I'm glad you had fun" I say.

"So am I..we're going to go out again. I think i'm starting to really like Scott.." she mumbles.

"Uh..alright" I say, not knowing what else to say.

"Is that wrong?" she asks me. I give her a 'of course, i'm your brother, you're going to be a lonely virgin for the rest of your life' look. "Never mind, don't answer that" she chuckles lightly.

"I'm going to go on up to bed, i'll see you in the morning Derek..thank you" she says, making for the stairs.

"Goodnight Cora" I say. I yawn, deciding to turn in myself. I lay in bed, unable to fall asleep yet. I've never seen Cora like that before. It was like she was on cloud 9, big smile on her face, skip in her step. I would be happy about that if it didn't have anything to do with a boy. But it does. And the boy is Scott. Scott McCall, a boy who, in the past, caused me alot of trouble. A boy who has risen to the true alpha status and has shown time and time again he'll protect the ones he loves. If whatever is between Cora and Scott turns to love, Scott will be here to look after her too. That would be a good thing..beside the whole love thing. Just as i'm about to drift off, I hear Cora's bedroom window slide open. I know it's Scott, noone else is brave and stupid enough to do that. Brave enough to wake Cora from her slumber, i've learnt that lesson, and stupid enough to do it when i'm home. I'm about to go in there and 'tell him off' but decide againist it when I hear him sit down on the floor instead of getting into her bed like I thought he would.

"Scott..what are you doing?" Cora asks him sleepily.

"I just wanted to watch over you" he says shyly.

"You know Derek's just downstairs, right?" Cora asks him. Damn right i'm right downstairs McCall, keep your distance.

"I know..I just didn't want to be home by myself tonight" Scott mumbles.

"You're welcome to stay then" Cora says. Uh, what? No he isn't? "Do you want to..share the bed?" she asks shyly. I swear to god McCall, if you even CONSIDER saying yes, i'll cut your n-

"I'll sleep down here tonight, goodnight Cora" Scott says before I hear the sound of a one-sided kiss again.

"Goodnight Scott" she says, sleep coming back into her voice. Huh..maybe Scott isn't so terrible for my sister after all.

..

..

**Derek's warming up to the idea of them as a couple! Sort of..Favourite, follow and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I won't be updating for a few days because of the craze of New Years etc but i'll be back! Hang in there!**

**Cora's p.o.v**

Lying to Derek is something i've never been very fond of. In fact I hate lying to him. But this, Scott and I's second date..we both agreed we shoud keep it from Derek. There'll be a right time to tell him and it's not now. Well, it's more me telling Scott we aren't telling him yet and Scott reluctantly agreeing.

"Something on your mind?" Scott asks. I turn to him, his eyes show his concern and it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside..it's weird, but in a comforting way. We came back to the same beach as our first date for our second date, this is our spot, I have no problem coming here for a second, third, fourth or whatever date.

"Just thinking about what Derek's going to say when he finds out.." I sigh.

"Maybe we should tell him" Scott offers softly. I look up at him like he's crazy. "Look, I know it's scary, trust me, I know, but he'll warm up to us" Scott says.

"Us?" I ask. We haven't defined what we are yet. Scott reaches over and squeezes my hand.

"If that's what you want" he says shyly. "Because that's what I want" he adds.

"It's what I want too" I say. I lean in, capturing his lips with mine. Scott's hands come up to craddle my face as he kisses me. His lips are the softest i've ever felt, his tounge the most caring, making sure to taste every corner of my mouth. When we pull back, Scott lifts up his bottle of Corona.

"To us" he says in toast, smiling.

"To us" I say, touching mine to his. We both chuckle and it isn't long before i'm in his lap, running my lips over his earlobe, something that makes his wolf a little harder to control. When my phone starts to ring, I jump up, answering it.

"Uh-hello?" I answer.

"Cora? Where are you?" it's Derek. Shit. He was supposed to be home from banking and shopping another hour from now. The sun hasn't even set yet.

"I'm.." I look at Scott. He's mouthing 'tell him, tell him'. "With Scott" I say.

"Doing what? You said you were staying home today" he scoffs. As far as Derek's concerned, Scott and I went out on that date and a couple days later we decided we should just stay friends. I could tell Derek was pleased with that which is why it's going to be even harder to tell him we're actual a couple now. Scott's still mouthing 'tell him', his hand squeezing mine in support and comfort.

"I went for an evening run and saw his bike had broken down, decided i'd help him" I say, ignoring Scott's facepalm. I was nervous that Derek would catch onto my lie but he didn't.

"Alright, do you two need me to pick you up?" he asks.

"Nah, I think we've almost got it" I say.

"Okay, i'll see you when you get home, tell Scott I say hi"

"Okay Derek, bye"

"Bye"

"Cora?" Scott groans. I give him a sheepish look.

"Not yet..the time will come, just not yet alright? Promise me you won't say anything" I plead. Scott sighs.

"Fine" he huffs. "But Stiles knows too, he's my best friend, I couldn't keep something like this from him"

"That's fine, just make sure he knows Derek and the others can't know" Scott nods. Then I notice the blush in his cheeks. I catch on to what he said moments ago. "Wait..what do you mean 'something like this'?" I ask him.

"Something..something that makes me so happy" Scott confesses, the blush growing darker. Then i'm in his lap again, our lips crashing together.

..

"Hey Derek" I say casually when I walk into the loft. Derek looks up from some paperwork, scrunching his nose up.

"You reck of Scott" he comments. Shit. Uh..come on Cora, think of something!

"The alpha must be getting slow in his old age. I snuck up on him, he was so suprised when he realised I was behind him I had to stop him from falling into the ditch" I grit my teeth, waiting for him to call me out on my lie. Once again, he doesn't. What's wrong with my usually quick-to-catch-on brother? Derek just nods, going back to his paperwork. I strip off my long sleeve, leaving me in a singlet. I toss it into the bathroom, it really does stink of Scott. I go and sit down beside Derek at the table. "Are you okay?" she asks him, he look overworked, tired.

"Cora, i'm really busy" he says, running a hand down his stressed face.

"Come on Derek..talk to me" I push. I want to know what's wrong with him. He sighs and looks up at me from his papers.

"After the string of murders in Beacon Hills, people are moving out" he says. I look at him confused, why does that matter? "Of this loft complex" he adds. Oh.. "It isn't making the money it used too..I just need to make sure there's still enough money to pay for the building's water use, power use-"

"What about Peter's money?" I blurt out. Derek sighs again.

"I was avoiding touching that" he mutters. Oh. It's no secret Peter deserved what he got. I hated him, he killed my sister and pretty much started the deadpool. But it's also no secret that him and Derek started to get close again, he even sort of trusted Peter in his own Derek-doesn't-trust-anyone way. Then the smell of saddness hit my nose and I felt bad for suggesting it.

"How about I make us some dinner?" I offer, trying to take any stress I can off of the former alpha's shoulders. Derek chuckles a little giving me a doubtful look. "Hey! I can cook!" no I most definately can not.

"Fine, go ahead" he says, waving his hand towards the kitchen. I get up with a determined smile and make my way over. "But remember, building's losing enough money as it is, please don't add to it by burning the loft down!" he calls out in amusement. I curse under my breath, knowing he's probably right. Cooking can't be too hard, can it?

..

An hour later, Derek and I are lounging on the couch, a couple pizzas between us. I really did almost burn the loft down. Luckily, Derek was there to put it out before it got out of hand. After 10 minutes of teasing from Derek, I agreed to call the pizza bar and get two pizzas sent over. A meat lovers for Derek and a hawaiian for me.

"So..how was your day today? You were back early" I tried to say smoothly.

"The supermarket was close to empty, same with the bank" he shrugs. We both pick up another piece of pizza. "Um..if you don't mind me asking.." oh god. Don't ask about Scott, don't ask about Scott, don't ask about- "Scott.." he starts. I force my heartbeat to even out.

"What about him?" I ask innocently. Derek narrows his eyes at me.

"What's the real reason you two just..stopped?" he asks.

"Derek.." I consider telling him..but decide againist it. "We're too different" that isn't exactly a lie. We are quite different, almost opposite. "And when I got here, I wasn't looking to date. I came back to live with you" that isn't a lie either. My opinion may have changed now about dating though..

"Okay..as long as it wasn't because of how I acted" he says awkwardly.

"It wasn't" I assure him. He gives me a small smile before digging back into his pizza.

..

Later on that night, i'm in bed, texting Scott.

_Cora: Derek thinks we 'broke things off' because of him. What do I do?_

_Scott: Well..you know.._

_Cora: Don't say tell him!_

_Scott: Well..i'm out of ideas then._

_Cora: Listen..I know this relationship has gotten off to a difficult start but I will tell him one day, when the time's right. He so stressed with the loft and Peter's money, I just don't want to add to it. The second he knows, he'll be watching over us like a hawk. If it's too much for you, you don't have to stay, i'll understand._

I wait nervously for Scott to reply. I really don't want him to think he has to stay with me. Me and my brother are alot to handle, I don't expect him to take to us if it's too much for him. I want him to stay with me because he wants too, not because he feels sorry for the last two surviving broken Hale family siblings.

_Scott: A protective older brother won't push me away from you Cora. I really like you and i'm not ready to give that up x_

I can't help but smile madly at the response. Scott's willing to stay even if Derek goes all older brother on him.

_Cora: Thanks Scott :) I better get to bed, i'll see you at school tomorrow x_

_Scott: Goodnight C x_

I almost want to slap myself for acting so sappy, putting an 'x' on the end of my texts. But I can't help how Scott makes me feel. He makes me feel like a girl..he makes me feel wanted and safe in a completely different way to how Derek does. I slip into a peaceful sleep with a smile on my face, that light feeling taking over again.

..

..

**Aw! Well, i'll be back in a few days with an update..it's going to be a couple weeks in the future, some angry Derek, bound to be interesting ;) Anyone noticing how Cora's starting to feel inside about Scott? Oh lala! Stay tuned! Favourite, follow and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**That's for the support while I was gone! Happy New Years or eve, depending on your country! Shout out to Guest, leo, amelia and Guest for reviewing! As for Derek beating Scott up, he can't..but he may try ;) And I hope you understand why Cora hasn't told Derek, stress etc, I know she should but she's a private person too, she knows he'll get in her business. Anyways, enjoy! This will most probably be the second to last chapter in this seris, I want to do another Scora on though, a better one as I feel this isn't my best work, so watch out for that!**

**Derek's p.o.v (2 weeks later)**

Even when we were younger, Cora was the one to snap on me. It was rare for it to be the other way round. But when I turned around on my way to the supermarket to go back and get my forgotten wallet..what I saw, that made me snap.

"Derek! Wait!" Cora yells when I rip Scott off of her. Both teenagers' pupils are dillated with want and lust, their lips swollen..probably from the intense make-out session I just teared apart.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask Scott angerily, shoving him againist a near-by wall.

"I.." Scott stutters, his scent clearly showing his fear of me catching him trying to 'hook-up' with my baby sister.

"I asked you to look out for her!" I ground out.

"I was-" Scott tries. I pull him forward and slam the alpha back into the wall.

"Derek!" Cora yells.

"Then I catch you doing _that_!" I spit. Scott keeps quiet. "I told you not to try anything" I remind him angerily. "I told you i'd kill you if you did" I say darkly.

"Derek, that's enough!" Cora yells. "Let him go!"

"Stay out of this" I snap at her. This is between me and Scott. Scott, the alpha who promised not to try anything. The alpha who broke his promise. The alpha who broke his trust. I look back at Scott, pushing down harder on his throat with my arm. "What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing" I ground out, getting angrier by the second.

"Derek..Cora and I..we're..to-together" Scott tries, wincing. I look between the two with angry eyes.

"Since when?" I ask trying to keep my wolf at bay.

"Since our second date" Cora says quickly.

"What second date?" I ask them accussingly. I didn't know about a second date. So know they were keeping secrets. I don't like Cora keeping things from him, and she knows that.

"A week after our-our first" Scott answers, eyes still wide in fear.

"So you lied? Both of you lied?" I ask them, looking between the two.

"We didn't lie" Scott says. I turn my cold gaze back to the boy I have pinned againist the wall. "We kept it from you because we knew you wouldn't approve"

"I approve of that more than I approve of _this_!" I shout.

"Derek-" Cora starts.

"No!" I bark. "You're not like that Cora. You don't keep secrets" I say.

"We were going to tell you..just not yet" she says. "We thought it would be for the best"

"You thought or Scott thought?" I ask her.

"I-" Cora starts.

"I thought" Scott finishes. What I imagine to be a psychoctic smile finds it's way to my face.

"Wrong answer" I say before swinging.

"Derek, stop!" Cora screams as my fist connects with Scott's cheek. I grab Scott by the scruff of his shirt and pull him to me.

"You thought wrong" I say. It doesn't take the alpha long to stand back up and shove me. I stumble a little, i'm more suprised than anything.

"What me and Cora do, that's none of your business" he says.

"Scott, don't" Cora warns him. But it's too late. I'm jumping at him, claws and fangs out, snarling. Scott returns it, eyes blazing red. The two of us are clawing at each other when Cora gets between us.

"Cora, get out of the way" I say, breathing heavily out of anger, Scott doing the same.

"No, that is enough! Both of you!" she says, hands to both of our chests. I catch Scott's eyes on Cora and it just fuels my rage. The date was supposed to be innocent, the kisses, innocent. They told me they broke things off, they lied. I was wrong about the boy. He was just like every other hormonal teenaged boy, Cora doesn't need to be with someone like that. I should have known, I remember how he was with Allison, unable to keep his horny hands off of her no matter how dangerous.

"Cora, move!" I yell at her.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Scott warns angerily. Before I know what i'm doing, i've pushed Cora away and gone after Scott again. When I hear Cora's yelp, I turn and realise what I did. I pushed Cora. I put my hands on my baby sister.

"Cora-" I try but it's my turn to be pushed againist the wall. Scott's growling at me, eyes filled with rage. He's protecting Cora.

"Scott, please stop" Cora begs, getting up and running over to us, tears down her face. I see the same anger I see in Scott in Cora when Scott pushes down on my throat and I let out a choked gasp. "Get your fucking hands off of him!" Cora screams at Scott angerily. Scott and I are both suprised by the sudden rush of anger and protectiveness we can feel from Cora. Scott's eyes flicker between alpha red and his human brown before he releases me, finally letting me take a breath. I should have known the consequence of attacking an alpha. Scott looks from me to Cora, his face shocked and sad, like he didn't realise what he was doing, how far he had taken it. Cora's crying angry tears.

"Cora, I..I-" Scott starts.

"Get out" she sniffs.

"Cora, wait-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" she yells at him, tears falling again. Scott's face drops even more before he's walking out of the loft.

"Cora-" I try, reaching out to her.

"No! Don't touch me" she says bitterly, recoiling back.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"I stood up for you because you're my brother, my only relative left and I won't let you get hurt. But what you did..I can't believe you" she breathes out in anger.

"Cora, he was-"

"I know what he was doing! I know because i'm the one that initiated it!" she yells at me causing my face to fall too. Maybe Cora cares about him more than she shows.. "I really like Scott and if you just fucked that up for me..I won't be able to forgive you" she says, storming towards her bedroom. She definately cares about Scott more than she shows. I feel guilt and regret wash over me as I realise the damage i've caused. Scott attacking me didn't help the situation either. We're both as stupid as each other. I feel my heart break when I hear Cora fall to the floor in her room, crying. I hear banging and crashing and Cora's sobs growing louder. What the hell did Scott and I just do to her?

..

**Cora's p.o.v**

I shouldn't have been so stupid. Derek's come home early from his rounds before, I knew it could happen. Still I took the risk and we got caught. Now they're both angry at me. Now i'm crying and Derek's hurt. Scott will most likely take off now. He won't want to be with me after this. But i'm also angry. I'm angry that Derek acted the way he did, attacking Scott like that, butting into our relationship. Well..we did lie about it for almost a month. I'm angry at Scott for hurting Derek. To be totally honest, I didn't know what the angered alpha would do to my brother, hence why I got so upset and told Scott to leave. But he was just defending himself I guess. Then again, Derek thought we were over, he would have gotten the wrong idea. I know he wants to keep me safe but i'm not the little girl I was before the fire. I'm 17, almost 18, I can take care of myself. With all these emotions swirling around my head, I punch out at the wall, the wall cracks under my fist. I punch and punch and punch until the pain is too much to bear. My sobs are louder now, from being upset, angry and hurt. Derek's smart enough to know to leave me the hell alone when i'm like this. Maybe by the time morning rolls around, we'll have figured out what the heck we're supposed to say to one another about what happened. Derek and Scott weren't the only ones at fault for fighting, I made Scott keep our relationship a secret. That's on me. This whole mess..it's on me. Hopefully they'll hear me out, at least let me apologise before i'm sent packing. I really, really hope they let me apologise for the trouble i've caused. I give out a small cry before falling to the floor in a plank position. I have to calm myself down enough to think straight, to know what to say to them. So I do the one thing that always calms me down, I work-out.

..

..

**I did say it would be interesting.. The fault is obviously one all 3 of them but they all think it's only their own fault..what a mess! Stay tuned to see what they have to say to one another! Favourite, follow and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter! Thanks to all the readers out there, you're great! Shout out to Guest and lola for reviewing!**

**Derek's p.o.v**

I decide to man up and go see Scott once the sun rises. I wait until I see his Mum leave for work before I climb through the alpha's window, knowing if I knocked, he wouldn't let me in.

"What are you doing here?" Scott growls at me.

"I came to talk, not fight" I say, letting my wolf relax. Scott just nods for me to continue. "I wanted to apologise for what happened-"

"She's not talking to you either?" Scott asks.

"I haven't seen her today. I came here first" I tell him. I can tell he's suprised that i'd come to fix things with him before Cora. "I know how much you mean to her so if I ever want her to speak to me again, I need to be on speaking terms with you first" I explain.

"If you know how much I mean to her, why did you do that?" Scott asks angerily.

"Scott, you don't have a younger sister, you don't understand" I sigh.

"No, I don't understand! Why don't you explain it to me?" his raised voice has my wolf angry again.

"She's my younger sister Scott!" I yell at him. "I don't want to see her doing _that_ with anyone! Ever!"

"You know eventually she's going to get married and have kids" Scott points out. I scoff at that, Cora married? Pffft. "I'd like to be around for that" he adds, trying to keep his voice strong.

"If you're so in 'love' with my sister, why did you two lie about it?!"

"Cora didn't want to tell you because she knew you'd do this!" he yells, pointing at me.

"Do what?!"

"This! Threaten to kill me if I do anything! I've kissed her, yes, but you're going to have to accept that one day she will-" I growl at him and he shuts up.

"Don't finish that sentence" I warn him. Scott sighs in frustration.

"Cora knew how stressed you were with the loft..she just didn't want you spending more time watching over us than focusing on the real problems" Scott's voice is softer now, honest.

"It isn't her job to be worried about me, it's my job to worry about her" I say, my voice softer than before but still angry.

"Why don't you want me to be with Cora? Answer me honestly Derek" Scott asks, staring right at me. I open my mouth but end up sighing.

"I remember how you were with Allison..I used to be like that" I tell him, remembering Paige. "I wouldn't want Cora to be with someone like that. I just don't want her to get hurt"

"Allison was a long time ago" Scott says, feeling a little sad talking about his fallen first love.

"Only a year ago"

"Things have changed Derek, i've changed, Cora's changed, even you've changed" he says. "Listen..I want to be with Cora, but I won't ruin the relationship you and her already have" I look up at the boy in suprise. He would give Cora up so me and her would be okay. I feel something shift inside of me. Scott has changed, he's different now.

"You'd really do that?" I ask him. He nods.

"I want her to be happy, she won't be happy without her brother" he tells me. "I want to keep her safe"

"I want her to be safe and happy too" I say. "And.." I sigh. "I know you can give her both of those things" I admit. Scott looks up at me.

"Is that..is that your..blessing?" he asks carefully, a smile creeping onto his face.

"If you break her heart, i'll rip your throat out with my teeth, understand?" I say, letting my fangs come out for good measure. Scott nods nervously. "Yes, that was my blessing" I sigh. I turn towards his bedroom door. "Now come on, we have to go talk to Cora" I say, walking out, hearing Scott behind me.

..

When we walk in, Cora's nowhere to be seen. We both cautiously make our way towards her room. We're both nervous of what the pissed off she-wolf will do. Scott motions for me to open the door. I knock a couple times before opening it. Cora's head snaps up to us. She's packing a bag..she's leaving?

"What are you two doing here?" she asks, moving to stand in front of her half-packed bag.

"I live here, what are you doing?" I say, walking towards her bag. Cora steps in front of me.

"I was hoping you wouldn't be home for this" she says quietly.

"You were going to leave? Without saying goodbye?" I ask her.

"Just for a few nights, give all of us some space" she says, glancing at Scott.

"Cora, Derek and I talked, you can't leave" Scott says, coming to stand by me in front of her.

"What? You two..talked?" she asks in disbelief, eyes flicking between us.

"Yeah..in fact.." Scott glances at me nervously. "Derek said we're allowed to go on a third date..if you want too" he says. Oh, McCall, you're dead. Just as i'm about to follow through with that, a big smile comes to Cora's face. Ah! I can't say no to that face.

"Really?" she asks me. I sigh and bite the inside of my cheek.

"Really" I confirm. She hugs me tightly and I feel alot better than I did last night and this morning. She gives Scott a kiss on the cheek, his cheeks turning red. "Listen, don't worry about me and the loft, i'll figure something out, alright?" I ask her. She nods. "So..are we okay? You're not going to leave?" I ask her. Two loud slaps are heard and my cheek stings like a bitch. "Cora?!" I say, she just slapped me! I can tell by Scott's red cheek that he's craddling, she slapped him too.

"Don't hurt my boyfriend again" she says seriously, pointing at me. "And don't you ever hurt my brother again" she says, giving Scott the same treatment. We both nod and she's hugging us again. "Yeah, we're alright" she says.

..

..

**Little make-up chapter :) The three couldn't stay mad at each other for long! Nice way to end this fic! Thanks again everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Just letting you know, i'm going to re-write this fic! I should hopefully have the first chapter up in the next few hours or so but keep an eye out! It will be called 'The She-Wolf Returns'. I promise the suckish parts of this fic will be slightly less suckish in my new one! But please give it a chance! I love you guys, the readers, reviewers, favouriters, followers and I want to say thank you for the support by doing this fic some justice :) I hope you give it a look :) Love you guys! Stay golden! ~Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy


End file.
